Feliz Día Papi
by lady blue vampire
Summary: Carlisle había tenido un agotador día de trabajo, pero no sabía la sorpresa que lo esperaba en casa. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Feliz Día Papi**

_Carlisle POV_

Llevaba 16 horas sin dormir. Había habido un accidente a las afueras de Forks y había tenido que hacer doble turno. Sinceramente no sabía que hora era, no había salido del hospital en horas. Tan solo quería ir a casa, dormir, comer y estar con mi esposa y mis pequeños.

Entré a mi despacho y sonreí al ver la foto. En ella salía mi hijo Emmett de cinco años que reía tomando la mano de Alice, mi princesita, de solo tres añitos que miraba a la cámara sonriendo con su manito levantada, probablemente saludando, y al lado de mis hijos, Esme, mi esposa que se veía radiante con nuestro bebe, nuestro pequeño Edward de solo ocho meses, abrazado a su mamá y con un chupete azul. Esa foto era de dos meses atrás, había sacado la foto un día que visitaron el parque ya que Emmett insistía que quería jugar futbol con Edward…no hubo manera de convencerlo de que no sería así ya que su hermanito aun no podía caminar, pero él había estado tan ansioso esperando a que su hermano naciera y ahora que ya lo tenia quería hacer todo con el aunque Edward no pudiera. Alice era otra cosa, a ella le gustaba ayudar a Esme a cambiarle ropa y a darle la comida, seguramente pensaba que era un juguete.

Sonreí, tenia una familia maravillosa, y ahora solo deseaba verla.

Salí apresurado, despidiendo rápidamente de las enfermeras con las que me tope en el camino. Cuando llegue a mi auto recé internamente para no dormirme mientras conducía. Me di cuenta que era de tarde y que muy raramente, había sol en Forks. Reí, probablemente Emmett estaría jugando en el jardín con Alice, que aunque parezca raro se llevaban muy bien a pesar de la diferencia de edad y de sexo. Esme estaría ocupada haciendo pastelillos o algo para los niños y yo me iría a dormir un rato y me tendría que llevar a Edward conmigo para que Esme descansara un poco y solo se encargara de dos de nuestros pequeños.

Pero cuando llegue a casa, no se veía nadie y había silencio. Algo muy raro en la casa Cullen, no con hijos como Emmett y Alice.

- ¿Amor? – medio grité cuando entre a la sala y no vi a nadie. Escuché unas risitas provenientes de la cocina y un "shh" bastante fuerte por lo que reí.

Me dirigí hacia la allá, y la imagen que vi hizo que mi sonrisa creciera más si eso era posible.

Emmett y Alice sostenían un gran letrero que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Papi" claramente hecho por ellos, con estampados de sus manitos y unas más pequeñitas que supuse serían las de Edward. Alice tenía su vestido de volantes celeste manchado con harina y Emmett su polera anaranjada con merengue. Esme sostenía a Edward en sus brazos y reía suavemente mientras el más pequeño de nuestra familia aplaudía riendo alegremente.

Había estado tan ocupado trabajando que había olvidado que el día de hoy era mi cumpleaños. No pude evitar reírme y emocionarme. Mis pequeños eran la alegría mas grande que me había dado la vida. Emmett siempre con su entusiasmo y vivacidad, Alice con su hiperactividad y extrovertida personalidad y mi más pequeña alegría, Edward, con su dulzura y ternura. Y que decir de mi esposa, que siempre ayudaba a los niños a preparar pequeñas sorpresas para mí, en momentos como este me sentía el hombre más amado y feliz del planeta.

Abrace a Alice y Emmett mientras ellos reían y me gritaban "¡Feliz cumpleaños papito!" y besaban mis mejillas. Yo giraba con ellos en brazos y reíamos alegres. Luego de dejarlos en el piso me dirigí a mi esposa y la besé y sonreí cuando ella dijo "Tu regalo de cumpleaños lo tendrás esta noche". Mire a Edward y reí al ver sus ojos tan iluminados y brillantes. Levantaba sus bracitos en claro gesto de pedir que lo cargara.

- ¿Y tú no tienes nada para papá? – pregunté mirándolo a sus verdes ojos.

- ¡Pa-pá! – grito feliz mientras agitaba sus brazos.

Todos quedamos en silencio y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Eddie habló – gritó Emmett todo emocionado mientras Alice saltaba agitando sus brazos y Esme colocaba su mano en la boca ahogando un sollozo.

Me quedé impresionado, mis dos hijos habían dicho "mamá" como primera palabra, y pensé que también sería la primera de Edward, ya que mis niños eran muy apegados a su madre.

Un nuevo grito de "¡Papá!" me sacó de mi ensoñación y sentí como una lagrima de emoción y felicidad se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Bese su frente y lo apreté aún más a mi pecho.

- Gracias pequeño, gracias – dije con voz contenida.

Fue un día muy especial para mi, mi bebe no paraba de gritar papá por cualquier cosa, ya que sus hermanos lo felicitaban, Esme lo mimaba y yo que lo tenía en brazos lo besaba y hacia cosquillas. Lo que más feliz me hizo fue que mis dos hijos mayores fueron los que le enseñaron a el más pequeño a decir papá, ya que querían darme una sorpresa, y eso fue lo que me hizo más feliz y orgulloso aun. A mis pequeños no le importaba ser el favorito o llamar la atención, si no que simplemente se contentaban con hacer feliz a las personas que querían. Y hoy, lo habían logrado.

Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños.

N/A: para ser bien sincera había hecho este one-shot para el día del padre pero no había tenido la oportunidad de terminarlo. Lo encontré hace poco, y lo quise terminar aunque ya la idea original no estaba fresca en mi cerebro por lo que no quedo como quería inicialmente, pero hice lo que pude. Espero les guste y recuerden dejarme algún review con su opinión y pasen por mis otras historias =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chicas, pasé a la segunda etapa de votaciones en el Contest Sintiendo la Navidad. De todo corazón les pido que si leyeron mis historia y les gustó voten por mi =)

Las **votaciones ya empezaron**, así que las invito a pasarse por el link http : / www . fanfiction . net /u/ 3429837/ (sin los espacios) y votar por mi historia "**Tiempo de Navidad**" (si aún no la lee, espero que lo haga).

Perdón por la tardanza en las actualizaciones, pero incluso me encuentro en un ciber xd espero que en cuanto mi notebook se recupere actualizaré todos los fics =)


End file.
